


Sugar and Spice

by hopesetfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Exhibitionism, Food Sex, Gabriel Loves Candy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesetfree/pseuds/hopesetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why Sam," Gabriel teases, his eyes mischievous, "if you keep bringing me such delicious treats, I might start thinking you like me after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user Swoogy [over here](http://swoogy.tumblr.com/post/79830083695/write-me-explicit-rimming-fics-with-one-of-these), fueled by an awesome image. Enjoy.

Judging by Gabriel's reaction to his gift, Sam's fairly certain he's gotten in way over his head. Oops.   
  
Never mind that he blushed three shades of red buying it, not meeting the curious eyes of the girl at the checkout counter. The instant he saw it up there on the shelf, a shiver ran down his spine as he thought about watching Gabriel stretching his lips around it. Even though it was kind of humiliating to buy it, the archangel's delighted reaction upon opening the bag was all worth it. 

"Why Sam," Gabriel teases, his eyes mischievous, "if you keep bringing me such delicious treats, I might start thinking you like me after all." He twirls the rainbow-colored lollipop by its stem, then snaps the packaging clean off.  
  
Those smoldering, golden eyes makes Sam's insides flip, and he feels his cheeks heating. Sam takes a furtive sip of water, vainly trying to lessen the impact of that unblinking, intense gaze. Of course, it doesn't work, and Sam has to meet Gabriel's eyes again, and watch him look at him with _intent_. God. It never gets old.  
  
Then again, he did just buy Gabriel a rainbow-colored cock-shaped lollipop, so if he's feeling a tad embarrassed, he thinks he can be forgiven.  
  
Gabriel's smirk never lessens, it just twists into something scheming and wicked as the silent moments pass. He brings the lollipop up beside his face, then turns and nudges his nose against it, inhaling deeply, his mouth open as if he's going to lick it—but he doesn't, not yet.  
  
"Mmm, reminds me of something else," Gabriel says with mock thoughtfulness, his expression brightening in delight . "Reminds me of something that's sugar and spice, and everything nice." His lips quip at the sides, his eyes meeting Sam's again. "You wouldn't know what I'm thinking of, would you, Sammy?"  
  
And _fucking fuck_ , how is he supposed to even respond to that? He's already hard just watching Gabriel tease him, watching that smirk grow to impossible proportions. Right now, he's all Trickster and Sam loves it, and squirms under that impossibly intense gaze, those bright golden eyes that are just a little too bright to be human.  
  
Gabriel turns his face to the side once again, laying a kiss on the shaft of the dick-shaped candy before turning those bright, wicked eyes back to Sam's. He opens his mouth and licks a stripe straight from the bottom to the top, his lips briefly closing around the head, and lets out a contended moan, his eyes sliding shut for a brief moment before settling back on Sam again.  
  
Oh yeah. Sam knows it now. He is so screwed.  
  
"Something wrong, Sammy? Cat got your tongue?" He quirks an eyebrow and wiggles his shoulders, and it'd be silly if Sam weren't so turned on by the entire display.  
  
Abruptly, the archangel grabs one of the kitchen chairs and drops down into it, leaning back as if he's more relaxed than he's ever been in his life. "Well, since my talented tongue has struck you speechless, I have important business to attend to."  
  
He touches the head with the tip of his tongue, right where the slit would be if it were real, and licks the spot firmly on the sugary treat, like he isn't already the biggest cocktease on Earth. And then lets out an obscene sound of satisfaction that sends a shiver straight down Sam's spine.  
  
He brandishes the candy dick with a firm, full lick of his pink tongue, then turns to Sam. "I think this," and he twirls the cock pop in his hand for emphasis, "really wants my mouth. What do you think?"  
  
Sam swallows thickly, because damn if this isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen. Gabriel is giving a candy dick a blowjob and that damn angel knows exactly what it's doing to Sam. His mouth feels dry, his mind feels too broken to work, but it's like watching some kind of art in progress.  
  
He swallows again, willing some kind of steadiness in his voice that he doesn't feel at all. "I think you just like cock." It absolutely did not come out strained and squeaky. Nope.  
  
Gabriel's eyebrows rise comically for a moment, and then he bares teeth, grinning evilly. "Guess I'm busted, eh?" He turns his eyes back to the lollipop, and cackles. "Though it's not the only cock I plan on having tonight." And his lips close around the rainbow pop again, and he seems to swallow down most of it in one go, his cheeks hollowing and his eyes rolling back into his head as he moans. He pulls it all the way out again, his tongue lingering to swipe around the head for a moment. "Mmm, I've got to tell you, this is my second favorite cock _ever_." He licks the underside again, his body mock shivering as if delighted.  
  
Sam hasn't moved much since Gabriel's little display began, but now his hands are clenched in tight fists, his knuckles turning white, and there's sweat beading on his brow. His cock aches with need, pressing hard against the denim of his jeans, and Sam knows he's never been left so delirious just watching someone give a blowjob. It's not even a real blowjob.  
  
It's all so ridiculous, if he stops to think about it. He's watching an archangel-turned-pagan-god give a fake blowjob to a rainbow-colored cock-shaped lollipop. It's a scenario that literally _no one_ would _ever_ believe (well, maybe those few who knew Gabriel well, but Sam will die before he recounts any of this to his brother, or Cas). And call it ridiculous, call it silly, but Sam is falling apart just watching this lascivious display and Gabriel fucking knows it.  
  
He smacks his lips on the tip of the pop, letting his lips hover just nearby. Sam can imagine it now—the feeling of Gabriel's breath hovering over his own spit-slicked cock, his bright eyes giving Sam that same intense look he's now leveling at the candy. Sam's hand begins to move towards the bulge in his own pants, the pressure unbearable—.  
  
Gabriel makes a loud clicking noise with his tongue, and shakes his head. "Oh, no, no, no, Sammy. Don't even think about it. I'm going to have my _favorite_ when I'm done with this one. Can't have you getting ahead of me, now."  
  
Sam takes a shaky breath, the discomfort he feels unbearable. He needs touch, pressure, friction, he needs—.  
  
"I'm the one who received the gift," Gabriel interrupts, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I get to say when it's unwrapped." His eyes trail to Sam's crotch for a long moment before flicking back to his eyes. "No touchy."  
  
Okay, so sure, he thought Gabriel would get a kick out of the lollipop, and he kind of hoped sex might happen as a result, but this? This is intense beyond belief.

He probably should have expected it, though, because he's the Trickster. He always comes up with a _deserving_ punishment. Or reward. Watching Gabriel's tongue do dirty things to that lollipop, oh fuck, does Sam want a reward right now.  
  
"Only if you're good," he teases, and Sam doesn't even care that the angel is reading his mind and finishing his thoughts for him again.  
  
"I can be good," he croaks, and holy god, did that actually just come out of his mouth like he's some blushing virgin? There's so much heat gathering in his face, shy but not exactly embarrassed, because there's a fucking archangel putting on a X-rated show in front of him and he _needs him so much_ , and yet no one has even lost a single piece of clothing yet.  
  
Sam honestly forgets sometimes that Gabriel is an archangel, a thing most severe, old as the ages, and powerful beyond comprehension. He sometimes wonders how he is even worthy of this beautiful comfort, this _wonderful_ thing they have and have had for years.  
  
He really loves him, Sam thinks helplessly. He really loves Gabriel so much, it hurts.  
  
The insouciant attitude drops for a moment, and the angel's brown eyes drop their teasing edge, creasing slightly at the edges as he regards Sam. The lollipop is momentarily forgotten as a fond expression warms the corner of his lips. There's so much warmth in that gaze, Sam can't help but smile.  
  
"Do you see what you do to me?" Sam asks, his voice soft and sincere. He laughs, raking fingers through his hair. "I'm dying over here."  
  
The fond countenance morphs as one corner of his lips twist up wickedly. "Is that so? Well, get over here, Samsquatch. Wouldn't want you to die until I've had my way with you."  
  
Sam moves like he needs air itself and reaches for him, desperate to kiss those lips glistening with sugar. Gabriel puts a hand on his chest though, stopping him before he can get any closer.  
  
"Nuh-uh. My gift, my rules on how it's all unwrapped," and his eyes are just evil now. "Now," he shifts a bit in the chair, opening his legs and wiggling his hips. "You? Can wait right down here. On your knees."  
  
His stomach does a back flip at the lazy yet expectant tone, and Sam drops to his knees in an instant, pressing his face against Gabriel's crotch insistently. He can feel how hard he's become, even through all the clothing.  
  
Clothing. Too much clothing.  
  
He mouths Gabriel's length through his jeans, and exhales hot, moist air against him though the fabric, his hands busy trying to undo the top button. The angel gasps at the sudden heat and pressure, pressing back against him for a bare instant before threading his free hand into Sam's hair and pulling him away forcefully.  
  
"Aren't you just an eager one tonight, hmm?" There's a ghost of a shiver that suggests Gabriel is more affected than he lets on, but it evaporates quickly. "You're going to sit right there," and he pulls Sam's chest flush against him, his clothed cock pressing against Sam's lower stomach, "and _watch_."  
  
Sam's hands rest on Gabriel's thighs, and he knows he must look as dazed as he feels. "Watch. Yeah, I can do that." It might kill him, but he can do it.  
  
Gabriel smirks, then returns his attention to the cock lollipop, the tip of his tongue now faintly blue as he laves just beneath the head, where it would feel so, so good. His eyes never leaves Sam's, though, even as he closes his lips around the candy again, and makes a noise of appreciation and enjoyment.  
  
Sam makes a noise that might have been a moan of his own, or maybe a whimper, because he's so hard and watching this is actually maybe killing him. Yet he doesn't look away, could not look away if he wanted to.

He pulls his mouth off, and Sam notices for the first time that all the licking and sucking has slightly misshapen the tip of the cock pop. Gabriel isn't just putting on a show, he's actually eating it, too. Sam doesn't have long to think about it, though, as the angel brings the lollipop to Sam's lips. "Now _taste_."  
  
He's not a big fan of candy or sweet things, but right now doing exactly what Gabriel tells him to do is the only thing he wants to do, the thought swirling low in his gut and making him pant. He opens his mouth obediently, accepting the candy cock into his mouth as the angel presses the tip of it in.  
  
Gabriel watches him, his expression amused but Sam knows there's so much heat behind it. He can feel it leaking out of every pore of the angel's body, even though there's too much clothing between them. He imagines it's Gabriel's cock in his mouth (it's what he really wants, anyway), and closes his lips around the head, sliding them weakly down and closing his eyes. It's so fucking sweet, the kind of sweetness that would give him a headache if he ate too much of it. Briefly, it clacks uncomfortably against his teeth, but he adjusts. He opens his mouth, pulls off, and licks languidly around the base of the shaft.  
  
"Fucking hell, Sam," Gabriel gasps, and his hips rock into Sam's body seemingly of their own accord. They keep rocking against him as he dizzily runs his tongue along the sweet lollipop, his lips doing every obscene thing he can think of to the candy. But what he really wants is Gabriel's cock, hot and heavy and throbbing in his mouth, and—.  
  
" _Sam_ ," he hisses, the candy dropping back on its wrapper. "Your mind is a total screamer when you're hot and bothered." And then his lips descend on Sam, licking into his mouth and finally dashing his sanity to pieces.  
  
There's so much sweetness and a little bit of the taste that Sam knows so well to be _Gabriel_ , and he kisses back just as fiercely. He squirms, whimpering, his hips twitching as he makes a half-aborted thrust into the air, so desperate for contact, for something.  
  
He hears the snap of a finger, and feels cool air touching his skin. Normally he likes the whole 'undress your lover slowly' thing, but he's so delirious with _need_ and _want_ and _Gabriel_ that he can't even spare it a thought.  
  
The shorter angel hauls Sam up to his feet with one hand, and suddenly he's towering over the archangel—the archangel whose hands have reached around and are now kneading his rear. He sticks his tongue out, twisting his shoulders and giving Sam a look of amusement that had no right to be that sexy, and then pushes him back on the couch. These displays of strength never cease to amaze Sam.  
  
Gabriel hovers over him a moment, then grasps his hand. Sam frowns in confusion for a moment before he realizes that the candy pop has rematerialized and it's being passed to him. The stem underneath is sticky, but the lollipop itself is still (mostly) there, if a bit deformed from all the licking. Gabriel did go a little crazy on the head, it seems.  
  
"Now then, your assignment!" Gabriel's breath ghosts over Sam's stomach, his hand casually rubbing circles on the hard muscle, but never trailing lower. It's just enough to make Sam's hips buck up towards where he can feel Gabriel's heat, but the Trickster doesn't give an inch. "Time for my favorite! But here's the best part: You're going to fuck your mouth with _that_ while I'm busy down here. Otherwise, well, I'll just have to be satisfy my needs myself, and leave you all alone. So, deal?"  
  
Sam nods, panting, his fingers tightening around the sticky, paper stem that anchors the candy. It's not like he knows what the fuck he's doing right now, anyway, not like his mind isn't so gone that he'd bother to protest. Without hesitation, he brings the pop up and plunges it deep into his mouth, almost too deep, the sweet taste barely registering before he feels Gabriel's mouth, hot and wet, engulfing his own cock and licking, sucking, moving.  
   
The lollipop muffles the broken noise he makes at the new sensation, leaving him so mindless that he just closes his lips and sucks. It's the only thing he can do, his desperation to thrust up into Gabriel's mouth overwhelming him, but the archangel's superior strength pins him down tightly. Sam keeps thrusting the candy shaft into and out of his mouth, trembling as he feels Gabriel mirroring every movement. He can feel that he won't last long, that familiar tingling pooling low in his gut, and he'd be embarrassed that he's going to come so quickly if he didn't want to so much.  
  
Of course, Gabriel won't let it end yet. Knowing that he's near, he pulls off of Sam's cock, his lips red and puffy. He reaches up and pulls the lollipop out of Sam's mouth, taking the candy back. He holds Sam's eyes for a few moments, taking a casual lick of the sweet.  
  
"Please, Gabriel," Sam begs, not even caring about how he looks or sounds. "I need..."  
  
He makes a funny face at Sam, a single elegant eyebrow arching. "Your lips are bright green." He takes another lick at the candy. "I bet mine are yellow or something, am I right?"  
  
Watching him lick the lollipop while he's still hard and so close to an orgasm is nearly unbearable. "I can't take it," Sam admits. "I really can't. Please, please...."  
  
Gabriel's eyes narrow, his lips setting into a more serious look. "Now that's just not fair, Sammy. You know I can't resist you when you beg me like that." He licks his lips thoughtfully. "Just one more thing, and I promise. I only want to show you why I like you _best_."  
  
Sam takes a heaving breath, his mouth too sweet and his body too sensitive. His voice responds without his permission: "Yes, okay."  
  
"Turn over."  
  
Sam half-rolls, and is half-manhandled onto his stomach. He arches into the thick cushion beneath him as Gabriel's free hand massages at his lower back, moves to his ass and squeezes. Feels his teeth grazing into the flesh on his right cheek, hard enough to leave a mark. A wet, warm tongue soothes the skin not a second later, lips kissing gently.  
  
"Get your hands back here and spread yourself for me."  
  
There was a time when Sam would have laughed at the idea that he would enjoy being ordered around in bed. He's not laughing now. He twists one arm previously trapped underneath his torso free, and both hands reach back to spread his cheeks open, to show Gabriel everything.  
  
The angel responds with an appreciative whistle, and Sam feels him settling against him, feels his hot breath and shudders.  
  
So many emotions and warring needs assault him as he feels the warm, moist breath against his hole. He wants Gabriel to fuck him so badly, but still wants to suck him off until Gabriel is the one panting and breathless. Wants to kiss him until he's breathless. He wants _so much_...  
  
"Good thing we've got _all_ night," comes a response from behind him, followed by Gabriel's hot tongue licking right across his hole.  
  
There's no pretending he's not as destroyed as he is in this moment, so wrecked that he can feel noises coming out of his mouth without his consent and utterly does not care as Gabriel licks and licks and doesn't stop. Sam arches helplessly, trying to find friction against his cock, but Gabriel has hitched his ass up just far enough that he has nothing but air to thrust against. His strength holds him there, unmoving, and _damn that angel_. Something like a sob comes out of Sam's mouth, and all he knows is that he _needs_ , he needs _so much_.  
  
Gabriel chuckles lightly behind him (bastard is still reading his mind, he bets), removing his tongue and replacing it with something cold, firm... and _sticky_.  
  
He has to blink a few times before he registers what he's feeling, and ridiculously, his stomach flips again. It's the lollipop, slick and cool and sticky, and Gabriel rubs it against him, pressing it against his entrance. He keeps it up just long enough that Sam wonders if he intends to fuck him with it, and then it's removed.  
  
"No way," he answers Sam's unspoken thought. "Tonight, your ass is mine. I was just making it a touch sweeter." He gives it an appreciative squeeze. "Not that you don't already have quite the sweet ass, Winchester." And with that, his lips and tongue are back on Sam's hole, unrelenting and eager. He slips the tip of his tongue inside the ring of muscle, and Sam can't stop himself from moaning, from whimpering, from crying out Gabriel's name over and over again. He squirms but can't move under Gabriel's hands (he doesn't know where the candy went, but it seems to be completely gone now. He tries to just breathe as Gabriel relentlessly tongue-fucks him. It's more difficult than it should be, remembering how to breathe.  
  
Finally, he pulls back and he can feel the angel settling against him, his hard cock pressing against his ass. "Oh, Sam," and there's no Trickster in him now. "Do you have any idea how amazing you look? How you taste? How much I want to just have you _all the time_?"  
  
The tip of Gabriel's cock presses against his entrance, and Sam really shouldn't be surprised that he's already lubed and slick, because the angel likes to use his mojo to make these things just happen already. And then Sam's not thinking about it any more, because he's being opened, stretched, his body impossibly ready and prepared as Gabriel slides inside. He thinks, distractedly, that the archangel's mojo can seriously be the most awesome thing, but then as Gabriel rolls his hips just so, he hits that spot within Sam and he whimpers Gabriel's name brokenly.  
  
"Oh, there it is," Gabriel murmurs to himself, his own voice strained. He reaches around and grasps Sam's neglected cock, and Sam almost sobs as Gabriel's thumb circles the head, presses into the slit. "So beautiful." He rolls his hips into Sam again, hitting that spot, and he can't help but cry out. "That's good for you, isn't it?"  
  
Sam is beyond talking. He can't even think at this point, because his world has shrunk down to the pleasure spiking deep within him every time Gabriel thrusts forward, and the pleasure of the hand moving on his cock. It's all Sam can do to grasp the cushion, bury his face into it, and just hold on. He can feel his throat making noise, vaguely he can hear some of it, but he can't stop it and doesn't want to. He's broken for Gabriel and Gabriel alone.  
  
"Sam," the other man hisses, gasping with every thrust. "You love this, don't you?" He hears his voice break off into a shudder, his breath uneven and his movements becoming erratic. "Love it when I take you like this?"  
  
Oh yes, Sam loves it. Sam loves every second of it, loves his world narrowing down to just the two of them, loves feeling him tremble, loves it when they fuck, loves the way he touches his cock, loves the warmth of his body, _loves Gabriel,_ his amazing angel....  
  
Gabriel makes a noise, and Sam can't make his voice work properly but he repeats the thought over and over again, knows the angel is reading his mind, knows that Gabriel knows how much he loves him.  
  
And that's it. Gabriel's hand moves with purpose, his hips snapping wantonly into Sam, and Sam can't hold on anymore. His vision whites out at the edges and he buries his face into the cushion, crying out over and over again as he comes, spilling hot over Gabriel's hand. As he rides out the tide of his orgasm, the hand still moving sure and steady on his cock, Gabriel stiffens and moves quickly against him, panting Sam's name and how much he loves him too, riding out his own orgasm.  
  
When it's over, they're both breathing heavily, with Gabriel slumped over Sam's back and easing the both of them down on the couch. Sam has only a moment to think about the sticky mess they're making before Gabriel snaps his finger and the mess disappears.  
  
Oh yes, angel superpowers are awesome.  
  
Gabriel trails kisses along his shoulder blade as they rest, and Sam sighs happily, reaching back with a hand and resting it on Gabriel's thigh.  
  
This is, without a doubt, the most awesome candy Sam has ever brought home.

 


End file.
